Kurt-n-Kitty 2
by cheeseyfudge
Summary: This is part three. i may not be doing anymore without some help.


disclaimer. x-men is owned by marvel ent. i am using the characters without   
permission, except for Cloe Roman who I just created. yadda yadda don't sue yadda.   
the story is set in the x-men-evolution universe. please read and enjoy.  
i am writing this in wordpad so the text may appear funky. on with the story  
  
()= thought  
{}= telepathic power  
  
  
Recap.  
Strange dealings with Rouge and a new teacher. Kurt and Kitty have let their feelings out.  
Scott likes Angelina Jolie. lol  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Good night boss. Thanks for giving Friday off to me. Oh yeah we'll be getting a bunch of copies  
of the new Lords Of Acid album later on this week." Said Kurt as he pulled down the metal shutters  
of Camolot. Scott met him at the front doors of the mall. On the way home Kurt and Scott began   
talking about Rouge. "Have you seen her today? She seems more detached from everyone than normal."  
Said Scott as he down shifted. "Yeah, you've noticed the look she is giving that new teacher.  
She's like a puppy looking at a new owner." They continued talking about their friend untill they  
reached the house. Kurt found Kitty in the kitchen. She was raiding the fridge for some twinkies  
and Jolt cola. "All nighter?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I have to study for two tests and I am going to watch my new anime." Said Kitty as she   
closed the door and gathered up her snacks.   
"Can I join you? I have to study ummm well I can study you." Said Kurt as he chuckled.  
"Ok. Just don't make fun of A-ko." Said Kitty as she headed up to her room. When they got there  
Logan stopped them. "Elf, what are you doing going into this girl's room?"  
"We're going to study and watch a movie. Promise." Said Kitty.  
"Ok, just no hanky panky." Said Logan as he patted Kurt on the back.  
  
Charles Xavier sat in his study. He raised a shot glass filled with vodka to his mouth. He poured  
the warm liquid into his mouth and let it flow down his throt. He then placed the glass and bottle  
back into his liqour cabniet. "That was for you old friend." He said as he looked at a photo on  
his desk. The photo was of him and a lady with brown hair and blue eyes. He was much younger in  
the picture. (For years I have been drinking from this bottle. She was my first love. I will   
remeber you dear Victoria. Even when the bottle is gone I'll remeber your gift, and with that  
your heart will live on, even as you haven't.) This year has marked the 20th anniversy of  
her being shot in the street of Moscow. He left his study. The phone rang, Charles went to answer.  
"Hello, Xavier instute for gifted youngsters, Professer Xavier speaking."  
"Sorry for calling so late. This is Henry McCoy. I am at the Train station."  
"Oh yes. I'll be there to pick you up."   
"Thank you sir, until we meet again adiu."  
The professer told everyone where he was going. "Logan and I are going to pick up a new muntant.  
His name is Henry McCoy. He's 15, and will be joinomg you all at school." As the professer   
finished his sentence, he and Logan left the mansion.  
  
Scott and Jean were watching a movie in the living room, well watching is not a good word.   
They had it on while they were on the couch trying to find out what each other's tonsels tasted  
like. As they were kissing Kitty walked down sairs to find some paper and was shocked. "Why don't  
you two get a room? Seesh, all I need now is a webcam and I can post it online." After hearing  
that Scott and Jean looked like two deers in headlights. Kurt appeared next to Kitty. "What's going  
on?"   
"Nothing much, just Jean and Scott trying to re-enact the Red Shoe Diaries." Everyone then burst   
into laughter.  
  
Rouge's mind was filled with images of Cleo. (Why am I thinking about her like that? I am not into  
women. Why won't the thoughts go away?) As she lay on her bed thinking she felt another presence  
in her head. {DEAR CHILD, YOU WILL BE MINE. YOU WILL SOON KNOW TRUE POWER. COME TO ME.} She then  
got off her bed and left her room. She moved down the stairs in a trance like stance. Jean noticed  
her and asked what was going on. "Must be one with him." Was all Rouge replyed. As she got to the   
door Jean tried to stop her but was struck down with a mental force she never felt before. "AAA  
GGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She colapsed to the floor. Kitty tried next and received a simialr blow. Scott  
and Kurt tried at the same time but couldn't stop her. Rouge steped over the unconsiense bodies of  
her friends and left.  
  
  
Author's note.   
sorry this is short.well i have tried to write a good story. but i am still rusty at   
this kind of writing. so would some one mind being my coauthor on the next couple of parts.  
if anyone would. you can e-mail me at cheeseyfudge@collegeclub.com. and if you guys think i  
should stop, i'll pass the story on to some one else. thanks.  
erik 


End file.
